Despite the ubiquitous use of power tools, there is still a substantial interest in implements designed for hand manipulation. One particularly common group of hand tools involves a plier-like configuration. In particular two opposing members are employed. Each member has a handle end and an application end. A pivot linking the two plier members is employed in a configuration such that the movement of the two handle ends away from each other produces a corresponding movement of the two application ends similarly away from each other. Thus as shown in the plan view of FIG. 1, the movement of handles 1 and 2 in directions 3 and 4 respectively induces the corresponding application ends 5 and 6 to similarly move in directions 7 and 8 due to a pivoting of the members around pivot 9. This movement is generally induced by using one member including handle 1 and application end 5 while the other member includes handle 2 and application end 6. The x-like configuration of the two members together allows a movement around pivot 9 to produce the desired motion. Generally the configuration of each application end is shaped for a particular intended use. For example, the configuration of FIG. 1 at application ends 5 and 6 is useful for bending wires or picking up small objects.
Frequently, the application ends have a planar structure, i.e., they do not extend more than 3 mm beyond either of two planes tangent to pivot 9 at either of its extremes and perpendicular to the axis of the pivot. Thus as shown in FIG. 2 in a cross-sectional view of the tool shown in FIG. 1, the imaginary planes are those shown by dotted lines 21 and 22 perpendicular and tangent to pivot 9 and perpendicular to the axis 23 of pivot 9. Although many plier-like tools are planar, the variety of contemplated uses for such tools has engendered non-planar configurations. For example, some needle-nose pliers have application ends that are bent at an abrupt 90 degree angle. This configuration is shown in the cross-sectional view of FIG. 3 for uses such as automotive repair where a handle 3, pivot 9, and application end 6 are shown. Thus in the view of FIG. 4 corresponding to the section shown in FIG. 2, a non-planar configuration results from the extension of member 6 beyond plane 21 a distance, 43, greater than 3 mm.
Other plier-like hand tools include what is generally denominated wire cutters. Such implements rather than having a grasping application end have two opposing wedge shaped regions of the application ends that, in a particular use of the tool, are sufficiently sharp to allow the severing of the material to be cut. Such tools are widely used in the electrical and mechanical trades. Although centuries of designs have led to a variety of configurations for plier-like tools, new applications or unresolved problems in old applications continue to spur the design process.